


Subroutines

by JetnessAffliction



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: Blindfolds, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Femdom, Oral Sex, Riding, Snark, Tsunderes, because why not, fuck buddies, sex friends - Freeform, tsundere overdrive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 07:06:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3240764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetnessAffliction/pseuds/JetnessAffliction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[set in ep14]</p><p>This is why they’re here, to give in to those stupid impulses, indulge in them, and not have to worry about being misunderstood. They’re just kids, after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Subroutines

.

.

.

.

.

 

“Now I get it... You’re actually an idiot, aren’t you.”

He covers his right eye, wondering if he can rely on the data. He’s not 100% sure, but answers in the affirmative, regardless. “You’re not lying.”

Rayet’s thin lips do raise a fraction, but it’s not quite a smile, not with that look in her eyes. It’s been a while, for sure, but Inaho doesn’t need the data from his implant to know what what look means, now.

“You have 5 seconds to get that off your lap, or it’s hitting the floor” She doesn’t even indicate the laptop, doesn’t even bend at the waist in some coy, seductive feminine maneuver as she reaches for her boots. Instead, she drops to a knee after stepping into his quarters and starts unfastening with quick, pragmatic movements. “Five..” she starts, as the narrow door slides shut behind her.

“Four…” She’s already pulling off one boot and Inaho scrambles to get his equipment in a safe position at his feet. “Good..” Rayet loses her other boot and eyes Inaho’s waiting form, approvingly. She unties the sleeves of her worn utilities wrapped around her waist and lets the blue tangle of fabric slip down her pale legs and off, pooling somewhere with the rest of her gear. Not bothering to continue counting, she grabs the bunk frame and swings herself into the cramped area with surprisingly sure movement. Inaho wonders absently if that’s some innate ability, thanks to being born in space.

It’s an important notion, though not as important as the neckline of her tank top dipping to reveal the top of her breasts, barely held by a simple black band of fabric as she crawls closer to him on hands and knees. He’s quiet, eyes fixed, and taking the bra into consideration, working out a way to tell if they’ve changed in mass or--

“Don’t even think about it,” She interrupts his calculations by yanking his legs outstretched on the bunk and straddling his waist. His back hits the mattress and it’s an extreme angle, but he’s almost got a result. “Idiot.. Whatever it is you’re trying, I’m not gonna be impressed.” She never is and they both know it.

“No, I wasn’t going to say anything..” Inaho murmurs, tone close to a complaint, but brings his gaze up again, focusing instead on the minute changes. The brown-red hue of her hair. The lines of her round eyes. The angle of her lips. She’s closer now, leaning down over him. Inaho doesn’t wait, he props himself up on his elbows, surging up to meet her, lips mere centimeters from hers.

The move stuns her for a moment but she doesn’t back off, and Inaho breathes in deep. Diesel fuel. Lead dioxide. Sweat. Sulfuric acid. It clings to her hair and neck like perfume. “You smell like the hangar deck,” he smirks.

“Idiot…” She kisses the corner of his mouth, pushing him back down, then folds over him completely, hands gripping tight over his cheeks. “Don’t pretend like that doesn’t make it better for you…!” She kisses him again, harder. Longer.

He barely has time to react to the urgency, much less respond. “Yeah…” He kisses back, finally, because she’s right, “It does..” and because something has changed in her movements.

“And don’t ever…” Her lips still between his, fingers curling in the strands of hair by his eyes. “..Don’t ever do that to us again..”

Inaho is confused for a moment. He knows what she means. He knows why she’s here, in his bunk, clinging to him in way that’s different from before. But he’s here now, too. He’s here, simple as that.

He brings a hand up, tentatively, and his fingers wrap lightly around her left wrist. It’s a gentle touch, and it seems to mollify her. Inaho presses his fingers and counts to himself- after a few heartbeats, Rayet doesn’t notice, too busy re-exploring Inaho’s mouth with her tongue. Their teeth click together awkwardly as Rayet fumbles for a moment, suddenly unsure and giving up her lead.

“You don’t have to be so nervous…” He whispers between shared breaths when they break apart, “I’m not going anywhere.”

“Wh-who’s nervous, here?” She shoots back, hands propped on his chest as she pushes him down and settles her hips lower over his, grinding over the obvious tenting in his pants. It’s a dangerously cute tone of voice mixed with that bold movement, and Inaho’s cock twitches for more.

Inaho’s hand hasn’t moved from her wrist, and he’s happy to take the bait, “your pulse and voice are-- Nnn...!” Rayet grinds down harder and Inaho shuts his eyes tight, seeing stars. Nice as it is, its also an effective method of shutting him up. Even Inaho has to admit that much, with what little brainpower he can shore up.

“You’re going to drive me crazy..” she answers back, more amused than annoyed, and slips her finger under Inaho’s tieknot, quickly undoing it. Before he realizes what’s going on, she’s got the blue fabric wrapped around his head and tied tight over his eyes.

He has something to say, he really does. Something like _don’t people usually use safe words_ or _a simple I missed you, welcome back, lets fuck would have been fine,_ too, but with Rayet’s unpredictable nature brought out in full, staying silent seems to be his safest option, and he resigns himself to her whims. This is why they’re here, to give in to those stupid impulses, indulge in them, and not have to worry about being misunderstood. They’re just kids, after all.

  
“Hopefully that’ll shut you up” she says, haughty laughter in her voice fading back with the rest of her lithe body as she settles lower, sitting on his legs. Her hands waste no time, “At least this half of you is still human, right,” she quickly undoes his belt and frees his half-hard cock, coaxing it to full hardness with just a few tight passes of her fingers curled around it. Inaho presses his hands into the thin mattress and arches up into her grip, his body reacting without any other directive than to ride along with each pulsing wave of pleasure she hands him. His hushed, steady gasps of air encourage her on.

Suddenly the weight on his legs lifts. There's some shifting and pause and he inhales expectantly, holding his breath a moment as he feels her fingers grip at the base of his cock and damp folds of her cunt slowly take him in. He remembers to breathe as soon as she does.

She pumps her hips down in shallow, staccato movements at first, until her breaths pass her lips in longer, shaking echoes and she sinks lower, pulling him in deeper. It’s so slick and tight at the same time, and it’s all Inaho can do to grab the thin sheets under him and try to hold out. Inaho can’t see, but after a minute or so he can hear her quiet, frustrated gasps come louder and feel her effort in the flinching grip of her fingers over his chest. It’s difficult in the tight space of the bunk, but more so because they never had a rhythm to begin with. This give and take never had any sort of rules or outline they could both follow, and it wasn’t so easy to attempt this again, falling back into place, into each other. Falling back into a routine that neither of them should have business with. Under normal circumstances they wouldn’t even know each other existed, and after Russia they had no secrets about each other to keep. The truth was that they didn’t fit together, not unless it was like this, a messy and desperate attempt that was probably more willpower and pride and fleeting grins than lust. But they instinctively knew how to make things work out. It was what they excelled at. This is war, and they both make do, and they both Do extremely well.

Inaho’s hands let go of the thin blanket under him and float over the thighs pinning him down, testing. He may not have his sight, but he can still get his input this way, and his tiny smile at the thought is completely missed by Rayet as she shuts her eyes tight and pumps him deeper in. His fingers glide across heated skin, sticking when he presses down, the movements of his palms slightly hindered by the thin layer of sweat beneath them. He’s breathing harder now, just a pace or two shy of Rayet, trying to cool down as she takes what she wants from him. It’s an effort to concentrate, but Inaho pulls his touch back slightly, until it’s just his fingertips again trailing from low on her back and up her waist savoring the tiny tremors of her skin when he hits deep inside her, ears filling with her sharp gasps. That subtle shaking, that trembling against his fingers is some how more erotic than the wet heat that engulfs him, and his brain buzzes in overstimulated euphoria, electric pleasure flashing and spreading through his entire body.

He spreads his fingers out, gripping tighter onto her hips. There’s that rather large safety buckle that is simultaneously keeping the bunk secured and digging into his left shoulder, but now isn’t the time to complain when he’s “Ah… almost--!”

The heat and pressure leave him, suddenly replaced by that firm grip again, pumping rapidly as he cums: teeth clenched and throat tight and hips bucking into her hand as she milks the last drops from him. He gasps in air in rushed, large gulps, trying to recover quickly.The scent of sex and sweat filling his head doesn’t make it easy, but he finds a way to get his arms moving again and his wrists find hers. He pulls suddenly, sharply.

“What!?”

  
He maneuvers sideways just in time as she lands beside him, the muffled sound of her body against the mattress is all he has for confirmation and he’ll have to apologize about that buckle hitting her arm later. Maybe.

“Wait- what.. what you think you’re?!” There’s just a hint of annoyance that gets through her breathless protest. But if she were angry, her legs would already be kicking him back, not dropping on either side of his shoulders as he settles between them, cheek to thigh.

“You don’t want me to?” is all he says between his own rushed gasps, lips murmuring against her skin and eyes still hidden under the swath of blue fabric. He kisses his way upward in a hurry toward her hip, leaning in and low and feeling the tendons shake under her damp skin. But it’s not as if she’s about to stop him, not with that keening moan. When he finally reaches her stretched out and dripping cunt, he grips tight on her right thigh, holding it open while he explores with his right hand. The backs of his index and middle fingers carefully brush her lips wide and slide up and down until she’s shaking harder against his left hand and snaking her fingers through his hair. His tongue laps up those tremors, fingers pressing faintly as they rest on either side of her clit.

“Inaho--Nno..!”

But it’s impossible to stop now, and his tongue follows his fingers, tracing tiny, tight circles around her clit and pressing steadily harder, tasting the faint, familiar sweetness.  The grip in his hair tightens and he slides his fingers down and then deep inside her, the tight walls of her slick cunt pulsing and throbbing against them. She cums just as quietly as he did, whole body shuddering in restraint as she curls up, her legs and abdomen quivering around his head. Even her hands are shaking, tugging him closer against her and holding him there until the end.

When he feels her relax again, he wipes his mouth with the back of his hand and easily pulls off the blindfold. He shifts to a more comfortable position, half leaning with her left leg still held against his shoulder, and watches. Quiet, content, he just smiles and watches. The shutter of his left eye barely making a sound.

“Bastard…” she gasps out, dropping back down heavily and covering her face with her arms. It’s too late though. ”Ugh, whatever…” He takes that in lieu of permission and continues watching her chest rise and fall. He watches until her breath evens out and the afterglow fades from both their bodies.

But it’s that tiny smile, that short, haughty laugh that tells him to stop, before she drops her arms and rolls her eyes at him. He does. And he kisses the inside of her knee, quick and chaste, as he pulls away so they can both get dressed again.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

[end]

 

**Author's Note:**

> Finally! Fuck yeah Rayet, GET SOME.
> 
> Anyone who says Robo Inaho is boring is wrong and/or lying.


End file.
